Runaway
by JasZ1991
Summary: She took the dark path and instead of turning back home she ran. She ran like a frighten child.


_**Okay, So I've been writing a lot of one shots of the Reyes family but none that included Erica. So here is a one-shot mostly about her. I hope you enjoy... Just to let you guys know this is how i feel things went down... -JasZ**_

* * *

Erica never thought her life would end like this… She was strong and powerful… She was a Reyes! A girl that took the bite so she could life a semi normal life! To live a life were her family didn't have to worry about her. She took the dark path and instead of turning back home she ran. She ran like a frighten child. But all the running led her to being kidnapped by Argent all thanks to Allison. A supposed pack mate. From there she once again ran… Ran into the Alphas that now leave her to die.

Closing her eyes she remembers the last words she had to with her cousins. The concern in their eyes as they attempted to keep her there. The tears that spilled as she told them it was her right to look for another pack. Her cousins who were always there… her sisters; her friends. As she releases a sigh, she recalls her youngest cousin Metztli telling her to keep hope close to her heart. Erica offered a smile to the girl. Metztli took her hand and started to whisper something, a spell. Softly and carefully, the spell was to protect and lead her home. A spell that backfired.

Silent tears come down Erica's dirty cheeks as she whispers the enchantment. She attempts to connect with Metztli, Sol and their aunt Estrella. The Reyes witches… She was supposed to be one! She was robbed of that opinion thanks to her mother stripping her powers for good. A decision Erica's family disapproved of. It was too keep her safe and those around her. When she would have seizures her powers would hurt someone. That's the excuse her mother gave her…

That's why the bite took and changed her to a wolf… She assumed she'd unlock her witch powers. Now she's being robbed of her life once again. This time from someone else. The will to fight slowly slips away as her breath hitches. She needs to fight! She needs to get back home to her family! Boyd and Cora not to far need her to get out. Standing on shacking legs she tries to move toward them.

Erica's made up her mind! She done running away from her problems. She's no longer the girl people made fun of and pushed to the ground. That girl will no longer have control over her. Staggering closer to her pack mate and Cora. Erica decides if she is to die. She will die with pride and not runaway. Back home she will be known as a runaway. But to her friends and family she hopes they hear of her sacrifice. To make her family and pack proud…. She hopes they can forgive her for leaving.

Just as she reaches Boyd and Cora, Erica is flung back. Her back hits her floor harshly as a spearing pain jags from her ribcage. Uneasily she looks around to see the Alphas. Among them is a set of Twins not to far looking at her with something in their eyes. Remorse maybe? Erica's eyes flutter close as her mind engulfs her. She can see the Twins inching closer to Metztli. Rage consumes her!

Her body jerks with the impact of violence. Opening her eyes she launches forward and grabs hold of one of the alphas and attempts to drag them down. With a swift back hand from a clawed hand. Erica's head snaps back and the sick crack that echoes in the room makes Boyd and Cora whither with defeat.

As Erica's life comes to end… Her aunt and cousins jerk away from their sleep. Metztli looks out her window as a gentle breeze makes the tree sway. Silent tears stream down her cheeks as Sol and Estrella enter the youngest room. The three silently pray for Erica. The three hope that it isn't so. Hoping that she's still alive keeps; that hope keeps them going. This causes the three to form a stronger bond. Whatever hope and faith they have is broken when Derek walks into the Reyes's household with Erica's lifeless form.

* * *

 _ **There you have it! I hope you enjoyed it... I feel this is another reason why she would do it... Let me know what you think!-JasZ**_


End file.
